


Warm

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny half wakes when Steve eases out of bed . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Danny half wakes when Steve eases himself out of bed; wakes just enough to grumble a protest and flop a hand out toward the warm, empty space Steve leaves behind.

"I'll be back before you know it," Steve whispers, brushing a kiss to Danny's temple and ruffling his hair. He's an awful, terrible person, particularly when Danny's mostly asleep.

"Y'awful, terrible," Danny mumbles, and rubs his nose against his pillow. He'd get up, he would – he'd go make a pot of coffee and get a first crack at the shower; he'd make something good for breakfast instead of cereal or the power bars Steve likes. He would, he would, but he's just so damn tired, body stretched and pulled and pummeled by two long cases and a punch to the jaw and Steve's driving and a foot chase and Steve's clever hands. When he shifts against the sheets there's an ache in his thighs that's enough to make him blush, make his stomach muscles tighten, make his heart thump inside his chest. "Lil bit," he amends, although Steve can't hear him, and he rolls over to sprawl across Steve's side of the bed, just so Steve can't help but find him when he comes back from his run.

Steve finds him, laughs softly at him, pushes him back across the bed. "Danny," he says, and he smells salt-sharp and cool, and his skin's a little damp beneath Danny's hands, and Danny's mostly asleep, and Steve's awful, terrible person. "Wake up, come on. We gotta –" 

But Danny's awake enough for this, to tug him in and pull him down and hook a leg across his thigh. "Lil bit," he yawns, and fumbles a kiss against Steve's throat, and Steve huffs, sounding pleased, and settles in, warm.


End file.
